A Very Cullen Hanukkah
by EdwardLuvr95
Summary: Bella has agreed to spend Hanukkah with the Cullens. But she is faced with problems such as finding the right gift for everyone. And what will the celebration be like? This is just a funny story that I thought would be fun to write. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Very Cullen Hanukkah

A Very Cullen Hanukkah

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The Cullens are also clearly not Jewish. I just know there's a billion Cullen Christmas stories out there, and thought it would be fun to make them Jewish. I am also not a writer. This is going to be horrible. Bear with me please. Also, I'm not exactly sure when this is. It would be after _New Moon_, but before _Eclipse_. But I'm not sure that would actually make sense. Again, bear with me please._

Chapter 1

Edward and I sat down at our usual lunch table. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were discussing what they should get each other for Christmas. Jessica Stanley listened in on their conversation, occasionally throwing in her input, though looking sullen. That was probably because she was alone for the holidays. Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Mike Newton were informing each other of their winter break plans. And Lauren-well, she just glared at me. I never learned why exactly she hated me so much.

Alice was rattling off a list to Jasper of exactly what she wanted for the holidays, but she was speaking so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying. Jasper nodded, and Alice whispered something in his ear, giggling. Edward must have read her thoughts and shook his head. I looked up at him, and mouthed _"What?"_ but he just waved one hand carelessly and looked away. I didn't dwell on the subject. Edward seemed to be concentrating on something, but I had no idea what.

All of the sudden, he turned to me with a curious expression. "What are you doing for the holidays?" he asked.

I did a double take. "Huh?"

"The holidays? Do you have any plans?"

I hadn't thought of the coming holidays at all. I'd never been very religious. And I hadn't known the Cullens were, either. "I-I don't know, Edward. I don't think I really had any plans. Why?"

He looked relieved. Where was he going with this? "How would you like to celebrate Hanukkah with us?"

It took me a second to understand what he said. The Cullens- Jewish? My expression must have been as bewildered as I felt, because Edward's face fell. "You don't have to, if you don't want," he said, disappointed.

Of course I would want to! I wouldn't want to spend any second away from him. "No, no! I just wasn't expecting to be invited to… _Hanukkah._ I just had no idea you were… Jewish."

Relief washed over his face again, and his beautiful golden eyes lit up. Chuckling, he explained. "Oh. In her former life, Esme was Jewish. This year she wanted to celebrate Hanukkah, and we all agreed."

"Alright, Edward. I'll come. But I don't know much of anything about Jewish traditions…"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and my heart thudded faster. He laughed again. "Don't worry, love. However, celebrating the holidays entails a certain subject that I know you won't want to discuss…"

Oh, no. I knew _exactly_ where he was leading.

"What do you want as a holiday gift?"

As he spoke, the bell rang for next hour. _Saved by the bell._ Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I beat Edward out of the cafeteria, but-surprise, surprise-he caught up. And he had the next class with me. So there was no way out of this conversation. I'd never liked people buying me presents. And, knowing Edward, he would want to get me something worth money I've never dreamed of.

"Edward, really, please. You don't have to get me anything," I pleaded.

"Nonsense, Bella." He put his hands on my shoulders, gently. His eyes burned into mine. My heart sped again. "Now, I know you hate getting presents, but please be reasonable. I am getting you a gift. Don't be difficult about this. It doesn't have to be anything expensive. But please, love. What do you want?"

I had absolutely no idea what I wanted. I didn't want anything. So I just replied, "I'll think about it." He dropped his hands, and although he didn't look too pleased by my answer, he let it go.

The next day, in the Volvo on the way to school, Edward informed me that the first night of Hanukkah was in a week, and also wanted to know if I had thought about what I wanted. "No," I told him.

"Bella…" he replied, aggravated. "If you don't tell me what you want, I'll buy you something and without your input at all," he threatened. I groaned.

"Fine. I don't care."

"We'll see." And that was all either of us said for the rest of the car ride. But this wasn't very long, considering how close I live to the school, and how fast Edward drives.

On our way to lunch, holding each other's hand, I thought of something. A malevolent grin spread across my face. I let go of his hand and stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked confused. "Edward," I began. My grin got even wider. "If you have to get me something, I'm giving you something. So what will it be?"

His face flickered with fury, then something that looked like defeat, and then put on his excellent poker face. "Hmm?" I pressed.

His eyes bored into mine, appearing tender. But I knew the tenderness was a shield for his anger. And as I waited for an answer, I stared into those eyes. And his annoyance grew the longer I stared.

His eyes still pierced mine as he spoke. "Bella, love, you do not need to get me anything. Having you is already more than I deserve. So for you to get me a present is just unfair."

"That's not going to work, Edward. Either we exchange gifts, or neither receives one. Stop being such a hypocrite. Which will it be?"

He sighed, and tried to step away from me. But he did so halfheartedly, because I was able to step in front of him again, blocking his path.

He was silent for a few moments. "We should get to our table," he said finally, "instead of standing in the entrance to the cafeteria the entire hour."

"Fine," I told him. "But this discussion is not over yet. We still have the whole rest of the hour."

He made a noise close to a grunt, and we walked to our table in silence. I saw Alice turn to us, expectantly. Her eyes were eager. I looked at Edward, but his face was still stern from our "discussion." To make sure he wasn't mad at me, I gave him a weak smile, which he mirrored.

I wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. I actually felt triumphant for once, having gotten to Edward. But I think I upset him, which I definitely did not want to do.

For the slightest moment, I didn't feel any tension. It was almost like our walk to the cafeteria. But unlike before, Edward didn't take my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice must have already seen our argument, because she greeted us by saying, "Oh, shut up, you two. You are each getting each other a present. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. Now, Bella, what are you going to wear?"

I rolled my eyes, and I think Edward did, too. "I need to dress up?"

"Of course you do, Bella. Don't be silly. Do you have anything? I could take you shopping tomorrow?"

When I celebrated Christmas with Reneé, I always just wore regular clothing. I turned to Edward. "Is it too late to back out?"

He laughed and said, "No, Bella, but I don't think you will." Darn, he knew me too well. He smiled. "And you don't really have to dress up. You know Alice; she's always looking for a shopping opportunity."

I sighed with relief and glared at Alice. "Oh, whatever, Edward. But she should still get some new clothes. Have you seen her wardrobe lately?" she asked him, with a horrified expression. She pretended to shudder, and then turned to me. She gave me that poor-me-I'm-your-sister-don't-you-love-me face. A face I knew all too well.

"Please, Bella?" She pouted her lower lip. "Pretty pretty please, for me?"

"Hanukkah present," I responded coolly. She smirked and turned to Jasper, leaving us alone.

Edward looked at me. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the lunch line. As we walked, he took my hand again. My heart fluttered, remembering the previous day. He looked at me, and chuckled. But I could see on his face that he didn't quite know why my heart reacted the way it did.

He leaned closer to me. I inhaled the breathtaking aroma emanating from his skin, and wondered again if I could ever get used to it. I assumed no. "We will surprise each other," he whispered. He'd been this close to me before-and even closer, I remembered shyly- but my heart still thumped against my chest faster than it should. I was ashamed of myself. That was still entirely foolish.

"You don't have to decide. Alright?" he blew into my ear. I turned to him, unable to respond the way I wanted. I wanted to grunt, or show some sign of annoyance. But instead, I was left breathless. He hadn't moved his head. So when I turned my head, our lips met. And he continued to kiss me for a few more moments, right there in the lunch line. And I couldn't find it in myself to pull away. Of course, Edward did first. He grinned and grabbed a tray. I turned red.

When I fully composed myself, another question occurred to me. "What do you think everyone else will want? Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper?"

I could ask Alice and Jasper when I got back to our table. But the other four, I had no idea.

"Would you like to come over later and ask?"

"No thanks," I responded. I would probably just end up embarrassing myself. "But do you know? What are you getting them?"

"Well, to be completely honest, I haven't completely decided yet," he admitted. "But I have some ideas…"

I didn't ask what, because I figured they would be nothing near anything I could afford. But I realized I did have some serious thinking to do. And only a few days to do it.

When I sat down at the table, I realized Alice and Jasper had left. When I had agreed to celebrate Hanukkah with the Cullens, I had no idea how hard it would be.


End file.
